<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy in love by Jessicaa1567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548761">Crazy in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa1567/pseuds/Jessicaa1567'>Jessicaa1567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Funny, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa1567/pseuds/Jessicaa1567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after of 816. Lots of cute moments between Harvey and Donna and how Louis takes it when he finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside and light casting down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair all red and fiery while laying on his chest with his arm tightly around hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her soft breathing bringing music to his ears. He smiles, while thinking what had happened last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips all over her lips and her neck while pushing her against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a dream but it was all real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finally had the courage to tell Donna how he feels. It felt amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night was everything he could imagine but more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her loud panting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her moans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How absolutely beautiful she looks now and last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a moment he will never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to look at her. She's sleeping so peacefully right where she should've been this whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't help himself from touching her. He moves her hair back so he can see her better, making her stir a little bit and slowly, but surly, wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey has the biggest smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning beautiful." he says, softly while kissing her cheek. Making Donna close her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm morning, Harvey." She smiles at the peacefulness his lips bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well?" He says, with his nose still on her cheek while slightly looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had one of the best sleeps ever. How about you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never slept so good" he smiles warmly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts smiling while he looks at her. His look filled with so much love, all of a sudden makes her feel shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's very unlike her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna doesn't get shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hides her face in his neck, which makes him hold on to her tighter while tracing her back with his thumb, bringing a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's never seen her like this. It's cute, actually that he can make her feel this way, but he didn't know why she's feeling so shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna" he drags out her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" she looks back up from his neck. Seeing the adoring look he is giving her with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you being shy? you're never shy." He says while caressing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't believe we're here and the way you're looking at me, I don't know, it just makes me feel shy. I guess I'm not used to it." She lets out a deep breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to feel guilty. So many wasted opportunities when they could have had this a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry it took me so long, Donna. I just never had the courage." he begins tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her face while brushing his thumb back and forth on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants her to know how much she means to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I've been always in love with you, Donna. From the day I met you you've been it for me." He says with his hands still on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna's eyes start tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can't believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is saying all the things she always wanted him to say which only happens in her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on his hand and took her other hand to bring him closer to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Harvey. Always have been in love with you too." She says with the biggest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts smiling with his big ole Cheshire cat smile while looking at how beautiful her smile is and how happy she looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful you know that?" He says with a look that fills his eyes with so much love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles. "I know. Come here." She says, pulling him in and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss. He knows that she isn't with Thomas anymore but he just wants her to say it. "So I'm guessing you're not with Thomas anymore" He says looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving him a smile forgetting that Thomas ever existed until now. "No. I broke up with him yesterday before the hearing. He was just a distraction. You always had and always will have my heart, Harvey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blown away by her sweet words. He takes her hand and puts it where his heart is. "And you have my heart, Donna, always and forever." He kisses her hand while intertwining their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his other hand and bringing her lips closer to him, they start kissing while he slowly deepens the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays on top of her while his hands start to caress her face to caressing her side, her breasts, her stomach and her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her leg up and rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, a moan escapes her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. She's so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves his face and starts kissing her neck on the already hickey filled area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm Harvey" she moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans making him smirk. He kisses from her neck all the way down to her breasts and sucks on her nipple, which makes her grip the back of his head more tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts kissing her all the way down to her stomach and just as he is about to kiss her clit his phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god who the fuck is that." She says panting. She just wants his mouth on her clit now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just ignore it. Harvey continues leaving kisses on her body as the phone stops ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves to leave kisses around her thighs while biting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Harvey" she says moaning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans going straight to his dick making him groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back up and she's staring at him with eyes filled with want. He takes her hands from each side and starts sucking on her clit, which makes her moan even loader, squeezing his hands and biting her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God Harvey, I love the way you use your mouth on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone starts ringing again. Which makes them both groan from annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking turn it off" she says panting and annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey gets up quickly and takes his phone out of his pants and notices it's Louis. Probably calling to see what they're going to do to deal with the mess about Robert being disbarred. He ignores the call and turns his phone on silence. He'll deal with Louis later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to her. She's laying on her back and gets up half way on her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was it?" She questions him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just Louis. He can wait because we have more important things to deal with right now." He says with a smirk. He slowly lays on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, do we now?" She raises her eyebrow while meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Yes. We. Do. He says in between kissing her from her neck all the way down just before her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts working on her clit again. Licking, biting and taking his other hand and playing with her nipples. Then taking his left hand and inserting two fingers inside her, pumping up and down as she starts screaming his name from all the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. Making her scream is music to his ears!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels just like yesterday for her and she hasn't felt this kind of pleasure from anyone else except with him. She screams his name one last time after coming down from her release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Harvey." She says out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wastes no time. Before she can get in another word, he rubs his dick with her juices then slowly inserting himself inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God you feel so good." He moans as he slowly starts pumping in and out of her, while he kisses her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispers in his ear, "Faster Harvey, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up a little and holds her hips. He starts pumping in and out of her faster while lifting her leg up to angle himself better hitting her in the right spot. Her screams making him groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to-god. Harvey." as she releases into him making him release into her while moaning her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he pulls out of her and lays next to her. He pulls her into his chest, both still heavily breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was.." She begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing." he finishes her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caresses his face with a smile. "You make me feel incredible, I love you Harvey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Donna." He gives her big smile with a soft kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So" he begins. "We probably have to go into work today since Louis called." he hesitates a little bit, "are we going to tell anyone about us?" He says while caressing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I want to keep it between us because I feel like it's more special." She says hoping he will understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you Donna, but does that mean I don't get your little kisses at work?" Smiling at her. "Don't know how you're going to resist them." He says while turning his smile into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the only one who will have a hard time is you, Harvey" she says laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see about that babe." She starts laughing bringing her face towards him while their noses are touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Resist this babe." She quickly gets up and picks up his shirt slowly and puts it on while sashaying her hips to the washroom. Looking back at him with a smile. His face is shocked with his mouth wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts smirking going into the washroom and finally taking a shower with a smile on her face. She got him and she knew it. She hears a door close and feels two arms wrap around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God woman what are you doing to me?" he whispers in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you you couldn't resist me" she says with a smile. Turning around and seeing how turned on he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep doing this and we might never make it into work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I don't want to" she says biting her lip and rubbing her hands on each side of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes go black. He needs her and he needs her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking come here" his hands go to her hips and he pulls her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his lips to hers. Pushing his tongue in while their tongues dance with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks her up. Her legs instantly wrapping around him. She moans into him when she feels the cold wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks the kiss while having her backed up against the shower wall. Water falling against their bodies. He goes straight to her nipples. Sucking on them and making her moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey brings her legs across her shoulders while he goes straight to her clit. Biting and sucking on it making her moan for the 100th time today, He wants her to feel how much she turns him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings her back down. Playing with her right nipple with his finger he puts his mouth on her left nipple. Making her groan. He wants her to beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harvey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you inside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts smirking. He brings his face back up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How bad do you want it Paulsen" he says while letting her grind on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up and put it in." she says getting annoyed. She knew this is her fault from teasing him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I know what you're talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says while leaving kisses across her shoulder. Still grinding on her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, please. Please fuck me Harvey. I need you so much." She cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly inserts himself in her making them both moan out of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his forehead against hers. Pumping in and out of her with both of their mouths wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck I love you" he says with each pump inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God I love you and your dick. Go faster. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds her tightly against the wall and starts pumping faster than before. Hitting that spot she loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes. Harvey. Right there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pumps into her even faster until she's screaming out his name and riding her orgasm out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Donna" as he pumps a few more times before he releases into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they come down from their high, he puts her down. Her legs still feeling wobbly so she holds on to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you seduced me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear you complaining babe" he says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. Turning around she gets her shampoo and is about to pour the shampoo when he takes it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me do it" he says. "I want to take care of you." He smiles down at her making her match his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's only soft for her but she doesn't say anything. She turns around and lets him massage the shampoo into her hair and letting the shower wash it away. He does the same with the conditioner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Harvey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's about to move to get her body wash when he snatches it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not done yet." He takes her body wash with the loofah and starts washing her body with it. He makes sure he got ever curve of hers leaving no body part untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he is done, he puts it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes her shampoo. "Guess you're going to smell like me today. She gets him to bend down a little bit and starts massaging it into his scalp. Once she is done, she takes the loofah and washes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's sweet and yet so innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him. Giving him a deep stare as she caresses his face "I could get used to this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles and kisses her shoulder. "Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both get out of the car together. Releasing their hands from each other they walk into the lobby and into the elevator. His hand grabs Donna's rubbing his thumb back and fourth. He brings her closer to him and places kisses all over her face and finally her lips. Noses touching each other with their forehead resting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss doing this once we go in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know me too." She says softly as she wraps her arms around him, kissing him some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you" she caresses his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too baby" he smiles sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the ding from the elevator and quickly moving away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling while walking in together. They walk towards their office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a stressed Louis comes out of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where have you two been all morning?" He says looking at them back and fourth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I slept in and I think, Harvey did you sleep in as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I did." They try to hide the smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to figure out what we have to do because of Roberts disbarment." Louis says looking at that the two of them. They look awfully happy with a glow. Which is weird because of all the mess the firm is in right now. He decides to ignore it since they have much bigger problems to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we need to have a meeting now to see how to rebuild the firms reputation from this. See you guys in the board room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis walks towards the board room and Donna and Harvey walk into their office to put their things away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks out of his office and goes to hers. "Ready to go?" He says with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am. Make sure you behave in there. Louis can't know yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I'll be on my best behaviour but I can't say the same for you since you can't resist my charm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please if we're talking about resisting each other it's you who's going to crack not me. She winks at him while sashaying her hips like she did this morning as she walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God damn it this woman." He says to himself. She is going to be the end of him. The way her hips were moving made him want to take her against the glass doors of her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks out and goes into the board room. Sitting beside Donna as Louis walks back and fourth at the front. Harvey puts his hand on her thigh caressing her then slips to fingers on her clit rubbing back and fourth through her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna hitches her breath and tries to compose herself when Louis asks her what they should do to make their reputation better. Harvey could feel his dick throbbing already. She's having a hard time talking at first but then takes a deep breath and gives him the answer. Giving devil eyes to Harvey when Louis isn't looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stops pacing and starts ask Harvey what he thinks of Donna's plan. Harvey's hand quickly slips away, making Donna bite her tongue so she doesn't moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a great idea, Louis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok Donna we'll start donating to charities and doing a lot of pro bono cases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours pass by after the meeting and He is working on a pro bono case. He hasn't heard from Donna since the meeting since she went straight into her office while talking to Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees a text from Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>File room now. Need to talk to you about something.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety starts to stir inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he already do something to fuck it up? Maybe she is angry for what he did in the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up walks towards the file room and closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna?" He couldn't see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Harvey" She's by the copier. She then runs and jumps on him wrapping her legs around him and starts bringing her lips to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've had me so turned on in the meeting room and I hate you for it." She said between kisses which made Harvey smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting his forehead against her "Told you you couldn't resist me." He pulls down the zipper on the front of her green satin dress and starts cupping her breasts, making her moan into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's touching her everywhere. Her fingers playing with his hair grinding herself on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're so into it they didn't see the person walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the" they hear a voice immediately stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I" he begins when he sees that it's Donna and Harvey with Donna's bra showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a day." Louis practically runs out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey and Donna both start laughing. "Oh my god I can't believe he saw us. I'm practically naked!" as she does the zipper back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for keeping it a secret." Harvey says and then he realizes something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey this wasn't my doing. Louis only found out because you couldn't resist me." He starts snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to defend herself while trying not to smile. "That's only because you started it in the board room. How Louis didn't see you doing that is beyond me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I hid it better so guess we're even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes and starts walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come Harvey let's go comfort Louis he's probably having a melt down as we speak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna and Harvey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna had her legs wrapped around Harvey and was half naked and making out with Harvey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Donna's breasts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't believe it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this even real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey and Donna walk into Louis's office while Louis is in mid thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Donna closes the door. She begins. "So, we just want to talk about what you just saw in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis breathe begins to shake. "Oh, I know what I saw and don't need to know more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Louis we want to explain ourselves." Harvey says trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable Louis looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explain that you guys were basically having sex in the file room. Oh my god I can't breathe. I can't believe I saw that. I need a prunie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Louis I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We love each other and are together but don't want anyone else to know, so please keep quiet." she says as she looks at Harvey with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis still freaking out. "O-oh okay I need to leave. I need a prunie he says again and he practically leaves his office in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna and Harvey start smiling. "Well guess we're going to have to try to deal with Louis now that he knows because someone couldn't keep it in her pants." He says teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't either." She starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we're just crazy then huh?" He says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crazy in love" she says smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no one around so he walks up to her and kisses her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love being crazy and I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." She looks back at him with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My place tonight?" He says grinning like he just won the jackpot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'd love to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out towards their offices saying their byes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna is so smitten. she can't believe she gets to spend the rest of her life with a goofball who loves her just as much as she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey can't believe he gets be with the love of his life. He is the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Donna to be with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finally content with their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy and together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>